El agua cura las heridas
by Minto Uchiha Walker
Summary: tenma esta triste por la pelea y tsurugi intenta arreglarlo./ regalito del capirulo 6 de "A palabras necias", un pequeño LEMMON de esta parejita


**Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenece... si lo fueran... ¬¬**

* * *

Estaba sofocado. Había salido corriendo después de que Kariya y Kirino nos separaran a Tsurugi y a mí. Casi nos molemos a palos. Me apoyé en la pared más cercana del vestuario e intenté regular mi respiración, pero era imposible.

Mis lágrimas me nublaban la vista y los sollozos no tardaron en aparecer. Con paso lento me dijo a las duchas, me saco el uniforme, quedándome en bóxer y enciendo el agua, dejando que intenten relajarme. Pero era imposible. El pecho me dolía horrores. Me sujeté el pecho junto encima del corazón y me escurrí por la pared hasta quedar sentado. Más lágrimas salían de mis ojos, sin descanso.

Oí que alguien entraba en el vestuario y se acercaba a las duchas, pero no quería hacer caso a nada. Permanecí sentado hasta que esa persona entro de un portazo en las duchas. Era Tsurugi. Me levanté de golpe y le miré con sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? Vi que se quitaba la camiseta y se acercaba a mi decidido. Di un par de pasos atrás y choqué con la pared.

Él entró en la ducha, dejando que el agua le mojara la ropa y que su pelo se quedara lacio. Su mirada era penetrante.

Bajé la mirada. Él se acercó a mí y me agarró de la cintura. Levante la mirada y vi sus ojos amarillos… aquellos que tanto adoraba y a la ver tanto detestaba… desprendían tristeza. Le miré interrogante, intentando descifrarlos, pero era imposible en esos momentos. Se acerco a mis labios e intentó besarme, pero recordé lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos y lo separé de mí, mirándole enfadado.

-Aléjate… - le dije con voz grave. Me di la vuelta y deseé que se fuera, pero Tsurugi me dio la vuelta y me apretó contra la pared. Un quejido de dolor salió de mis labios al notar la fría pared y la intensidad del golpe. Se volvió a acercar y yo intenté zafarme.

-Suéltame… ¡Vete con tu puta! – Volvió a estampar mi cuerpo contra la pared, esta vez con más fuerza y volví a gemir del dolor.

-Callate… - dijo cabizbajo. Y me beso el cuello. Intente vanamente zafarme de su agarre de nuevo, pero me sujetó de los brazos por encima de mi cabeza.

- Suéltame... por favor… suéltame… - la voz se me quebró. Si seguía así me violaría. Comencé a llorar en silencio, deseando que acabara rápido o que me dejara en paz… pero en vez de eso, lo que oí me dejo helado.

-¿enserio… me odias? – susurró en mi oído con la voz temblorosa.

Me quedé sin palabras. Mie miró a los ojos. Su mirada era indescriptible. Millones de sentimientos estaban mezclados en sus orbes amarillos. Moví la boca en señal de que alguna palabra saliera de esta pero su mirada me lo impedía. Hasta que él la bajo.

Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar y volví a llorar.

-Por supuesto… que te odio… - me miró sorprendido y a la vez desilusionado – te odio… te odio… te odio por… por haberme enamorado de ti… - Tsurugi soltó una lagrima, apenas notable por el agua que caía. Me agarró de cuello y me acarició la quijada.

-Tenma… - abrí los ojos. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin oír mi nombre entre sus labios. – Tenma yo… - las palabras se le atragantaron.

-Kyosuke… - susurré su nombre. Con mi mano libre le acaricié la mejilla. Él se sorprendió-

-Tenma… en realidad yo… no sabes… no sabes lo mucho que lo siento… - Le mire incrédulo. Tsurugi Kyosuke pidiendo perdón. Esto es nuevo. Levantó la mirada y se acercó a mi boca. – La verdad es… que no he podido olvidarte… - abrí los ojos sorprendido – te amo… Tenma… - y me besó.

Un beso lento, dulce, apasionado. Me agarré a su cuello con la mano libre y él me agarró de la cintura. Abrí mi boca para que su lengua jugueteara con la mía, recurriendo cada parte de mi boca, degustándose de ella. Empezó una batalla entre nuestras lenguas, para saber quien ganaría. Claramente yo perdía, solo quería sentirle de nuevo. Me soltó la otra mano y me garro fieme de las caderas con ambas manos. Yo le agarre del pelo, haciendo que el beso fuera mucho más profundo.

Me alzó, haciendo que rodeara con mis piernas su cadera, mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más demandante. Me apoyó más contra la pared. Me sonroje al notar una de sus manos encima de mi miembro. Dejó de besarme y devoró mi cuello. Dulces gemidos salían de mi boca, cada vez más altos. Tapé mi boca con una de mis manos. Paró de besarme el cuello y me dejo en el suelo. Abrí los ojos y vi como se quitaba el uniforme, junto con su bóxer. Me sonrojé aun más. Se volvió a acercar a mí, besándome el pecho, mi abdomen hasta en inicio de mi bóxer.

Me lo sacó lenta y tortuosamente. Se arrodilló delante de mí, cogió mi miembro y lo introdujo en su boca. Me apoye en la pared aguantando la respiración. No quería gemir, pero él me lo hacía difícil. Al final solté uno, agudo y elevado.

Tsurugi seguía devorando mi miembro, mordiéndolo, chupándolo. Me mordí el labio inferior, pero era difícil acallar los gemidos que querían salir de mi garganta.

-K-Kyosuke… - gemí su nombre. El aumento la velocidad. Sentí que me venía y lo haría rápido.

Me vine en su boca. Cerré los ojos y suspire largamente para regular mi respiración. El calor había aumentado considerablemente y el sudor era disimulado por el agua. El se levantó y me beso en os labios. Uno mucho más tierno que el anterior. Me agarró de las caderas apoyándome en la pared y me alzó. Enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, haciendo que nuestros sexos chocaran.

Ambos gemimos excitados. Nos mordimos a la vez el cuello, el uno al otro. Metió uno de sus dedos en mi entrada y le mordí más fuerte, haciendo que gimiera. Lo movió lentamente e introdujo el segundo, moviéndolos en forma de tijera. Un tercer dedo entró, haciendo que gimiera más alto. Los movió durante un rato y los sacó, posicionando su miembro en mi entrada.

-¿Listo? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, con la vista nublada por el deseo.

-Siempre… te amo… Kyosuke… - me besó en los labios y me penetró de una sola estocada.

Gemía. Lo único que hacía era gemir y gemir cada vez más alto su nombre, dejándome llevar por aquella sensación de bienestar y éxtasis que me producían cada una de sus embestidas. Cada una más certera y profunda que la anterior.

-Más… más rápido…! – mis ruegos no se hicieron derogar. Aumentó sus embestidas, pegándome más a la pared. Sentía que me partiría en dos de tanto placer.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos por el placer. Echaba de menos esa sensación. Echaba de menos tenerlo dentro, fusionados en un solo ser. Sus besos, sus caricias… Todo.

Abrí los ojos y encontré su mirada, mirándome fijamente, nublada por la lujuria. Nos besamos con los ojos abiertos, dejando que la saliva recorriera mi boca hasta el mentón. Juntamos nuestras lenguas y nos separamos dejando un hilo de saliva entre los dos. Sonrió de lado y volvió a penetrarme con mayor vehemencia. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y con una mano comencé a masturbarme, viendo que me vendría pronto. Tsurugi, al verme hace eso, me penetró con más tesón, llegando hasta el fondo, haciéndome gemir mucho más alto, con más desesperación. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me aferre a él con fuerza.

Los dos gemimos a la vez. Habíamos alcanzado la cima. Le arañé la espalda. Se corrió en mi interior y yo sobre ambos, empapando nuestros abdómenes. Saló de mí y me dejó en el suelo, abrazándome.

-Te amo… - susurró en mi oído. Yo sonreí ampliamente y solté una lágrima.

-También te amo… Kyosuke… - me besó en los labios, dejando que el agua, que comenzábamos a sentir de nuevo, recorriera nuestros cuerpos.

Salimos de las duchas con la toalla cada uno puesto alrededor de la cintura. Me abrazaba por la espalda y me sonreía. Al llegar al vestuario vimos a Kariya y a Kirino riéndose a carcajadas. Yo me sonrojé hasta la punta del cabello y Tsurugi simplemente sonrió avergonzado. Los chicos nos miraron y se callarlo. Al rato, estaban partiéndose de risa. Kariya se cayó al suelo y Kirino se agarraba el estomago, aun sentando en la banca.

Nos recordarían este día... si señor… un día especial para mí.

* * *

**Hola a todos! os he traído un pequeño lemmon... es uno de los pocos que he escrito y la verdad es que me quedo bien... creo =S jeje**

**espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review!**

**una cosita mas! próximamente actualizaré la historia de "a palabras necias" no he tenido tiempo para escribir y me salio este lemmon y pensé escribirlo, no me matéis! 3**

**un besete enorme y nos leemos! -^^-**


End file.
